The Dakota May Chronicles: The Lone Wanderer and Vault 666
by SLE23
Summary: The Lone Wanderer's friend comes in bursting with news of a new Vault. Things go downwards from here. Time for newish enemies and a hellish adventure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_A door to a cave. It opens to admit me inside. A Radroach scuttles in front of me, but does not seem to notice me. I drift deeper into the cave. A Mirelurk walks right through me. Then, I see a man. Huddled against the wall, eyes wide with fear. He wears a Vault jumpsuit with the number 666 on it. A Mirelurk walks past him. The man screams in fear and the monster turn around. It lowers its head and charges._

_Bloody parts fly everywhere as the creature rips the man's throat out. I turn away and drift farther inwards. I see a dim light. A control pad sits off to the right. I see a Vault door. One of the ones that look like a gear. On it is the number 666. It opens. A man of about twenty years of age walks out. He holds a laser rifle pointed at the Mirelurk. The creature lifts its head from its gruesome meal. He pulls the trigger at the destructive monster's face and a beam of red light comes out of the barrel. It falls over, dead. He signals over his shoulder. A woman comes out, holding a sleeping baby. _Stay here,_ he says to her in a low voice. _I will scout it out and see if there are more of them, _gesturing to the dead corpse behind them. The woman nods quickly. The man turns around. He walks into the darkness._

_A few minutes later, the woman hears a scream of terror. A Raider comes out of the darkness, screaming at the woman to get down. The child wakes up and begins to cry. The Raider waves his hunting rifle around like a madman, screaming at her to make the baby be quiet. She murmurs softly. The baby quiets down, looking at the Raider. A Mirelurk turns, attracted to the noise. It lowers its head and charges the Wasteland Destroyer. _

_He flies backwards, his body it the cave wall. He slides down, covered in blood. The woman quickly picks up the rifle and pulls the trigger. The heavy bullet penetrates the shell of the Mirelurk. She walks over to the Raider and fishes around in his pocket for a while. She finds two clips worth of ammo for the rifle and put it in her pocket. She puts on a baby harness and puts the child in it. _

_She walks into the darkness. She sees the body of what had been her husband. She cries silently, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She picks up the laser rifle and pockets some microfusion cells. She shoots the Radroach that cautiously approaches her. She opens the door and leaves forever…_

Wake up…

AN: Hey to the all the battle toasters around the world! Here is the first chapter of a new Fallout story. I know the idea of Vault 666 is really cliched, but I got a plan. If you like the story, drop a like and favorite. Drop a review too, would you kindly? I also got a poll on my page, so please check that out too. This SLE23, signing off.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake with a start, my hand reaching for the laser pistol I kept on my bedside table. I looked to see who woke me up and saw Whisper standing over me, smiling. "Damn it, Whisper! You scared me shitless!" I said to my friend. "Sorry," she said. "I was waking you up to tell you we got a job. Vizago came by and told me about it," she told me. "What do I have to dig Vizago out of this time," I asked tiredly.

Vizago was another friend. The guy loved to play around with the residents of Megaton. But, soon playing turned to crime and one thing led to another. Eventually, he stole from the wrong trader and he was about to deliver some Wasteland justice to him when I came by and paid the merchant what Vizago owed him. "Who escorted him here this time? Brotherhood of Steel? The residents of Tenpenny Tower? Or let me guess, another Vault guy thinking Vizago is a hero," I asked.

Vizago also lied like a fur rug. A Vault resident escaped his Vault and met Vizago. Vizago somehow wound his tale so it seemed that he was the best person in the Wasteland to find him. He led the guy to us and the poor idiot found some Enclave Power Armor we had in our in our storage room from one of our encounters with them. He put it on and we thought the Enclave had come to kill us. After a lot of yelling, he took off the helmet and we saw it was him. Afterwards, we promptly took him to Rivet City and got him a job. We always make jokes about finding Vaults because Vizago always gets all excited.

"Actually, Vizago needs us to do something for him," Whisper said. "He thinks he has actually found a Vault. I didn't believe him but he was all sorts of happy," she said. My interest was piqued. "He was bouncing around and acting like one of those bouncy balls you used to collect," she said.

A few years ago, we were going through a supermarket trying to find some food. We went into what had been a toy aisle and I found a package of little rubber balls that bounced around when thrown on the ground. I started collecting them and eventually had at least one of every color. Vizago ended up selling them to Moira Brown in Megaton to buy some schematics for a weapon he had all the parts for. I found out and was about ready to wring his neck when he decided to give me the weapon as compensation. It was something called a Rock-It Launcher. It uses any piece of junk you find in the Wasteland. That tin can you haven't been able to sell? Yep, it fires it. And it causes one hell of an impact.

"Where is he now," I asked Whisper curiously. "He said he was going back to his house. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in Moriarty's Saloon, hassling Gob and trying to get a discount because he is in there all the time," she said. So, in total, Vizago is at best a liar and at worst a thief. Got that? Good. That will be important later.

"He said he was in the Super-Duper Mart and pulled at a box and a section of ground retracted, revealing a stairway to the Vault door," she said.

"He went down there and said he had a scuffle with a Super Mutant. I won't believe it until he shows me a corpse with everything on it," she said skeptically. Just that moment, a man with messy hair and combat armor on walked in. That is Vizago.

"Dakota! I've been looking for you!" Yep. That is Vizago all right. Optimistic as always. Other times… well, let's just say last person who annoyed him when he was mad had one less limb to worry about. "Did Whisper tell you about it," he asked excitedly. "Yes, she told me all about how you found yet another death trap that is most likely going to kill us within the first ten minutes," I said to him. He looked a little wounded, as if his pride had just taken a hit.

"The fact that you think that I would lead you to certain death hurts me. Name one time that I led you into immediate danger," he challenges me.

"Well, let's see. The Radscorpion nest, where I got stung and had to defend myself for two days and two nights with just a laser pistol and a combat knife. Vault 106, where we nearly died at the hands of a Super Mutant Master and his demented lunatics. Evergreen Mills, where a Super Mutant Behemoth crippled Whisper and nearly ATE me. Vault 112 where Stanulis Braun trapped us in a demented version of what Pre-War life was like. Shall I go on?"

"Hey! That simulation helped you find your dad, who was in the pod right next to you. I suggested that you shoot the lock with the 10mm Pistol that Amata gave you while you were escaping Vault 101. But you said that a gun going off with him coming out of the simulation would be bad," he said, making a mildly valid point.

"Still. We had to deal Braun as "Betty", who made Whisper into an assassin and you into a mixed martial artist and me into a kid! More specifically, a ten-year old. That was not fun," I said countering him.

"Braun was a bitch, I know. But he did release us after you set off the failsafe and had the simulation Chinese soldiers kill all the Tranquility Lane residents," Vizago pointed out.

"I still don't see why Braun let us go and didn't just kill us. It was a little too generous, if you ask me."

"When we first met Braun as "Betty", you made him/her promise to release us. That is the only reason why Braun released us and you know it," Whisper said.

"Whatever. Forget it. Now," I started. "Tell me about this supposed 'Vault' you found," I told Vizago.

AN: Hey guys. I'm working on getting stuff out more often. I'm going to be putting little breaks in between chapters that explain events in the Fallout Universe. All the interludes will stick to canon and will involve things from F1, F2, and all the other games and things in the universe. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll talk to you in the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

"I was just scavenging some stuff from that Super-Duper Mart near Megaton to make a few caps off the few things that remain there. I shot a Raider after he started coming after me," Vizago started.

I had spared some Raiders back when I was trying to find some food and medicine there for the Wasteland Survival Guide. I found the food and medicine and scared a Raider scav party coming back from Springvale. They started running scared, so I decided to spare them. I didn't have enough ammo to hunt them all down anyways.

"I opened an electrical box and started pulling at the wires to try to activate a terminal. I think I pulled at the blue one and a part of the floor not far away opened up and a bunch of Radroaches came pouring out of the newly opened hole.

I had deactivated that terminal on the same visit so somebody couldn't reactivate the Protectron against me or anybody else. I also thought I had heard some sort of skittering down below, but my dumbass couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from."I journeyed down a bit and shot some Mole Rats that started attacking me. I saw the closed Vault door and immediately started running through the Capital Wasteland to find you guys. I got here around midnight and tried to get you up but Whisper stopped me," he said. He shot a pointed look at Whisper, as if she had done something wrong.

"What did I do? I simply kept you out of the house with a Flamer. He needed his sleep anyways," she said with a hint of a smile on her face."Point being," he continued, "you have more experience with those doors than most of everyone out here in the Wasteland," he said.  
"

Very well. Is there anything else you can tell me about it," I asked him.  
"Yeah, there is," he said.  
He paused for a moment.  
"Well?"  
"It had the number 666 on the door."

As he finished that sentence, I heard the door being kicked in. People in Advanced Mark II-style Power Armor came pouring in the house. The armor was different though. It seemed more streamlined and stronger. That's not good.  
Wadsworth, my robotic butler, was on the floor, deactivated and mauled. He was covered in laser burns and his servos were still moving. I turned to see what the hell was going on and why these bastards were coming after me and in return, I got a Power Fist to the face. Fun and fucking excitement, am I right or am I right, lads?  
The last thing I saw before getting hit again and blacking out was a bit of red hair.

AN: Hey dudes and dudettes! Sorry about the weird formatting on this chapter. I usually write my stories in Word docs and then copy-paste them here, but today it started to act up and I don't know why. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and if you are, why not like and favorite? Hell, you could go way out and drop a review too! I got plenty more stuff on the way for you guys and I look forward to sharing it with you. I'll see you guys later. Bye!


End file.
